Mi corazon no late sin el tuyo
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: Por tu alma gemela, ¿no eres capaz de esperar hasta una vida entera? A veces necesitas ayuda de otros ojos para ver la vida como algo perfecto. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". AU. TODOS HUMANOS.


**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juegos con sus vidas por un rato.

** _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

* * *

**Mi corazón no late sin el tuyo.**

Terminé rápido mi café y corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

-Superalo, Carlisle.-Charlie posó su mano en mi hombro.-Ella no va a despertar.

Suspiré, seguí mirando la puerta.

-Charlie-Tomé aire, estaba calmado.-, ¿que tanto amas a Renée?

-Mucho.-Murmuró.-Demasiado.

-¿Tú la dejarías ir si ella estuviera así?-Me volteé.-Ponte en mi lugar, Charlie. ¿La dejarías ir?-Repetí. Esta vez fue Charlie quien suspiró.

-No-Negó con la cabeza.-, jamás la dejaría ir.

-Entonces no me pidas que lo haga.-Fue lo último que dije antes de dejarlo solo.

No lo decía por hacer sentir mal a Charlie, sino para probar un punto.

Esme ha estado inconciente por casi 2 años, pero yo no pierdo la esperanza de que vuelva a abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes, y me mire. Quisiera que volviese a sonreír, que me tomara la mano y olvidásemos todo lo demás. Porque yo la amaba... más que a mi propia vida.

-Dr. Cullen.-La enfermera sabe que siempre vengo a verla a esta hora.

-¿Hubo mejora, Carly?

Me miró con lástima y negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento.

Asentí, lo mismo todos los días.

La enfermera se fue para _dejarnos solos_. Volví a chequear el electrocardiograma, y volví a tomar su mano. Besé su frente y la observé fijamente.

-Hola, mi amor.-Susurré con dulzura.-Soy yo, Carlisle.-Acaricié su cabello.

Tomé asiento en la silla a un lado de la camilla.

-¿Sabes? Me ofrecieron un traslado a Seattle-Comenté como si pudiese oírme.-, pero lo rechacé. Sé que me matarás, se que no te gustará saberlo, pero así fue.-Besé su mano.-Si me voy lejos, nos separaremos. Y es lo que menos quiero en esta vida.

El electrocardiograma seguía sonando, constante, y yo seguía en silencio, observándola.

-Ya serán dos años, en tres días, ¿sabes?-Acaricié su brazo, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por mi rostro.-Y quiero que sepas que sigo aquí, que lo siento mucho. Yo...

Mi voz fue consumida por los sollozos.

-No... No quise dejarte sola, de verdad que no. Lo siento, Esme, de veras.-Besé su mano, en el punto donde descansa el anillo que simboliza nuestra unión.-Si... Si yo lo hubiese sabido, si me lo hubieses dicho.-Sollocé con fuerza.-Esto jamas habría pasado.-Negué con la cabeza.-Olvídalo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Lo mires por donde lo mires, el culpable soy yo. ¡Soy un idiota!-Sollocé, me sentía tan perdido sin ella.

Solía despertar con ella a mi lado, sonriéndome con dulzura. Ella tocaba el piano cuando yo leía algo, y lo volvía el momento perfecto. A su lado, las estrellas del cielo me parecían más brillantes, solo por el hecho de que podían reflejarse en su mirada. Su mano jamás soltaba la mía, y hubiese querido que todo siguiera así. Pero siempre terminamos arruinándolo todo.

El electrocardiograma parecía intensificar su sonido, acompañándome en mi llanto desconsolado. Después de eso, todo seguía igual. Yo seguía sin ella.

-Por favor, Esme. Por favor despiértate.-Apreté su mano.-No tienes ni idea del dolor que me provoca no tenerte. No sabes lo mucho que te amo, porque olvidé decírtelo aquel día. Y lo siento.

Sus latidos se hicieron más lentos, ¡eso era un cambio! Pero era el peor cambio existente, y la histeria se apoderó de mi.

-¡No me dejes, mi vida! ¡No puedes irte aun!-Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, con cuidado, pero a la vez con firmeza.-Te necesito, ¿me oyes? No puedo, no quiero... no seguiré sin ti.

Estaba empeorando, oficialmente la estaba perdiendo.

-¡No te vallas, mi reina! Aun queda mucho, aun faltan capítulos en nuestra historia.

_***FlashBack***_

-¡Olvídalo ya, quieres!-Contesté molesto.

Ella no hizo caso a mi enojo, solo se recostó en nuestra cama, dándome la espalda. Pero casi toda la noche pude oírla sollozar. Quería envolverla en mis brazos y calmar su llanto con palabras dulces y besos, pero yo sabía bien que eso era lo que ella esperaba. Y, ¿por qué yo habría de dar el primer paso si tenía razón?

...

-Tengo que... decirte algo.-Murmuró sin mirarme.

-¿Si?-Cerré el diario.-Yo tengo que irme a trabajar.-Respondí sarcástico.

-Carlisle, es importante.-Insistió ella, tomando mi mano y reteniendome ahí. Actué por impulso y me solté de su agarre.

-Me tengo que ir.-Murmuré tomando mis cosas.

Y abandoné mi casa, sin decirle "adiós", ni "te amo".

...

-¡Dr. Cullen! ¡Dr. Cullen!

Una camilla pasó junto a mi, fui a con los médicos que me llamaban.

-¿Que sucede, Greyson?

-Ella...-Me miró con el semblante serio, como el de quien da malas noticias.-es su esposa.

Sentí mi corazón detenerse, me había quedado estático.

-¿QUÉ?-Grité, corriendo tras él. Fue cuando pude ver a la persona en la camilla, y mi alma se congeló.

-No sabemos muy bien que pasó, solo que estaba inconsciente cuando llegó a la ambulancia. Se cree que la asaltaron o algo así. Perdió mucha sangre y tiene muchas heridas graves, hemorragias internas...-Me miró dolido.-No creemos que sobreviva, Doctor Cullen.

Aquellas palabras terminaron de destrozarme.

_***FlashBack***_

Y tenían razón, ¡todos! Ahora la estaba perdiendo, y no había nada que hacer.

-Por favor, Esme. No me dejes.-Supliqué.-No puedes, no...-Suspiré, volví mi vista hacia el electrocardiograma. Me acerqué a su oído.-Si es que puedes oírme, solo... olvídate de todo, ¿okay? Nada jamas pasó, ni lo bueno ni lo malo.-Tomé su mano.-Solo importa lo que sentimos ambos, lo mucho que nos amamos. Yo... no puedo dejarte ir, mi cielo.

Mis lágrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad, en un intento de protegerme, quizás. Verla así me destrozaba.

-Eres toda mi vida, Esme.-Mi cuerpo se sacudió en un sollozo.-¿Como esperas que te deje ir, mi reina?-Coloqué un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.-No te merezco, no después de haberte hecho esto.-Me mordí el labio.-Pero no te dejaré ir, no dejaré que ahora se interponga entre nosotros esta barrera aún más grande. No dejaré que vuelvas a tu hogar, mi ángel, algún día irás, pero no hoy.

Seguí llorando una pérdida inevitable, mientras ya me veía en la morgue, en el funeral... y en mi suicidio.

Me quedé en silencio, pendiente de los latidos de su corazón, pendiente del electrocardiograma, casi sintiendo el final caer sobre mi.

-Esme...-Sollocé, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, se extinguiría en segundos.-Te amo.

Oculté mi rostro en su pecho y me permití llorar todo mi dolor, todo lo que intentaba contener por no molestar a quien pasase por allí y me oyera. La estaba perdiendo, a mi alma gemela, a mi vida... ¿Por qué debería importarme algo más en esos momentos?

Y me pareció verla sonreír, frente al piano. Me pareció oírla reír una vez más, mientras observábamos las estrellas. Me pareció sentirla junto a mi otra vez, sentir su calidez por las noches. Escuchar su voz, sentir sus labios... ¿Así que aquello era mi vida? Casi parece que fue hace cientos de años. Ese Carlisle era tan diferente a mi. Él nunca se habría ido sin decirle 'te amo' a su Esme. Él la amaba en serio, y jamás la haría llorar. Él no era un completo imbécil, como yo.

Pero algo teníamos en común: los dos Carlisles no podrían vivir sin ella.

Por unos segundos, fue como si ningún sonido hubiese existido jamas. Luego pude volver a oírlo todo, de golpe, como un _flash_. Y entonces la escuché, y me sentí vivo de nuevo.

-¿C-arlisle...?

Levanté la mirada y encontré los ojos de mi ángel, abiertos. Casi me arrojé sobre ella.

-¡Esme!-Me abracé con fuerza a ella, llorando de alivio.-¡Oh, mi Esme! ¡Te amo! ¿Me oyes? ¡TE AMO! Y yo no quise decir todo lo que dije, ni callar todo lo que no. Yo no quise que esto pasara, es mi culpa. Yo...

Tapó mi boca con su mano, con suavidad, como si ya hubiese sido mucho esfuerzo mover los brazos.

-Sigues hablando demasiado.-Susurró sonriendo, yo solo pude llorar de alivio.-Yo...

-¿Que, mi cielo?-Besé su mano, ella sonrió con ternura.

-Yo escuché... todo lo que decías.-Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojitos verdes, los que tanto extrañaba ver.-Podía oírte, no me preguntes como, solo podía hacerlo.-Apretó mi mano.-No fue tu culpa, fue mía, ¿ok? Y no estoy molesta contigo ni te creo un idiota. Y si te mataré por no irte a Seattle. Y...-Sollozó, más lágrimas bajaron de prisa por sus mejillas.-Yo también te amo.

La envolví en mis brazos, con cuidado, sintiéndome dichoso de poder tenerla así una vez más. Ella seguía llorando, al igual que yo. Ambos llorábamos, de miedo, miedo de poder perder el uno al otro.

Me separé de ella, intenté secar sus lágrimas, pero su llanto no remitía.

-No llores más, Esme.-Su estomago se encogía por los espasmos del llanto. Besé su mejilla.-Te amo.

-Yo más... más que a nada en este mundo.-Susurró entre sollozos.

Entonces, junté mis labios con los suyos, besandole hasta el alma. La sentía tan frágil, tan vulnerable...

Volví a abrazarla, escuchando el electrocardiograma pitar feliz cada vez que el corazón de Esme latía. Ese corazón que aún entonces, iba sincronizado a la perfección con el mío. Porque eran como uno solo...

-Nunca podré dejarte ir.-Susurré.-No te dejaré ir.-Acaricié sus cabellos.-2 años los podemos recuperar cuando sea, juntos... Estos no fueron nada sin ti en ellos. Era como vivir con el único propósito de seguir aquí... esperándote.-Besé su sien.-Y es que yo no habría podido hacer nada sin ti en mi vida. Porque es como intentar vivir a oscuras-Busqué sus ojos.-, sin tus ojos, me siento perdido. Y si no oigo tu corazón, no oigo nada.-Besé sus labios, ella lo respondió con dulzura, intentando no sollozar, sin mucho éxito. Terminamos el beso.-Ya no tienes que llorar, Esme.-Apreté su mano.-Aquí estoy yo contigo.

-Me esperaste todo este tiempo-Susurró secándose las mejillas.-, cuando pudiste irte y buscar a alguien más.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Alguien más? Si alma gemela solo tenemos una.-Acaricié su mejilla.-Y ni aunque tuviéramos millones me iría a buscar otra, Esme.-Pegué su frente a la mía.-Yo te amo solo a ti.

-Lo he oído mucho este tiempo...-Sonrió.-Pero tú no, así que, recuerda: Yo también te amo.

-Tus latidos me lo recuerdan todo el tiempo, al igual que tus ojos.-Sonreí.-Y... jamás podía olvidar algo así. Es difícil olvidar lo que te dice un ángel.

Se rió tenuemente de mi comentario.

-Lo se...-Sus ojos verdes me absorbieron por completo.-Mi ángel no ha parado de hablarme durante 2 años y siento que recuerdo todo con claridad.-Me reí.-Hablas tanto, Carlisle Cullen, que eres capaz de mantener una conversación por meses... con una persona inconsciente.

Nos reímos los dos un buen rato, ella seguía haciendo buenos chistes. Ella seguía siendo ella, ella seguía ahí.

Y yo solo puedo rezar cada noche, agradeciendo el que no me quitaran a mi angelito. Y abrazarla cada vez que puedo, besarla todo el tiempo y nunca, JAMAS, volví a enojarme así con ella. No importaba que tanto discutiéramos, siempre le hacia saber que la amaba.

Porque soy una persona que aprende de sus errores, y no volvería a cometer el mismo otra vez.

Garabateé una nota rápida.

_"Te amo, Carlisle Cullen."_

Ella comenzó a despertarse a eso de las 10:30 am, yo ya había empezado mi tarea sin ella.

-¡No me esperaste!-Chilló desde la puerta de la habitación. Sonreí cuando noté mi memo en su mano.

-Te amo.-Susurré dejando la brocha de lado, y abriendo mis brazos.

Sonrió.

-Yo más.-Susurró acercándose a mi, correspondiendo mi abrazo, juntando nuestros labios en un beso. Tomó mi mano y la condujo hacia su vientre, sonreí en mitad del beso. Cuando nos separamos, me agaché a la altura de su abultada pancita y deposité un beso en ella, saludando a nuestro pequeño Eddie.

Y es que ya lo tenía todo para ser feliz. Una hermosa esposa, un hijo pequeño en camino... Pero no estaba feliz... porque el significado de "felicidad" ya me parecía muy pequeño.

* * *

**Estoy llorando a mares TT-TT ( y eso que lo escribi yo o.O)**

**Pero bueno, la canción de Ed Sheeran, "All of the stars"... estuve escuchandola todo el tiempo mientras escribía el fic, así que eso no ayudo mucho tampoco.**

**¡Esta pareja es perfecta! La amo, en serio la amo. :')**

**Dejen reviews *-***

**Besos, **

**Vale.**


End file.
